


house of strength

by shefeelslikehome



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, its a cute baby too, they have a baby, this is what happens when you watch ragnarok twice in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefeelslikehome/pseuds/shefeelslikehome
Summary: But now, looking at the babe she’d carried for nine months, that she grew under her heart and gave half her soul, no name seemed worthy of her.-In other words, Thor and Brunnhilde try to name their newborn daughter.





	house of strength

“She’s so small,” Thor said, as he hovered over Brunnhilde who held their daughter, not more than an hour old, to her breast. The midwives had left the room almost immediately following the birth, leaving the new family with a few moments of much needed peace before the festivities would begin.

“I know, I’m scared I might break her.” Brunnhilde replied, as she ran her finger softly across the babe’s cheek. It had been a hard labour, harder than any battles she’d ever fought. Thor had been off dealing with a minor dispute in the far reaches of the kingdom when she began to have contractions. She paid them little mind at the beginning, continuing on with her with her day as normal, teaching a group of young girls proper ways to take down a larger opponent, until the pressure became unbearable and Loki corned her, forcing her to seek out the midwife. 

Of course, leave it to their daughter to bring about the worst pain she had ever suffered. Almost two whole days of feeling as though she was being ripped apart only to have the actual pushing part last less than five minutes. Thor hadn’t even arrived until halfway through the second day, the mediation taking much longer than expected. He had apologized profusely, brushing the hair off her sweaty forehead and kissing her. She probably owed him an apology now, the haze of labour causing her to threatened his life over a dozen times.

But now she was left with a tiny miracle. A curly haired, tan-coloured babe with bright blue eyes and chubby legs. She was obsessed with every part of their daughter. Thor climbed into bed behind her, careful not to disturb their daughter. Brunnhilde leaned back, resting against his chest as his chin came to rest on top of her head. He cupped the back of the newborn’s head, hands easily dwarfing her.

“What shall her name be?” He asked.

Brunnhilde shrugged, “I have no idea. None of the ones we thought about seem to fit her.”

When she had surprised Thor with news of her pregnancy, he had gone into full panic mode. An entire list of possible names was handed to her mere days after she had told him. Some names were crossed off immediately, whether they were names of former Valkyries or just plain ugly, and slowly they came to a final list. But now, looking at the babe she’d carried for nine months, that she grew under her heart and gave half her soul, no name seemed worthy of her.

She studied their daughter some more, and watched with wide eyes as the newborn let out a tiny yawn and gripped onto her hand tightly. “She’s strong.”

“Tiny but mighty,” Thor laughed. “She has the strength of her mother.”

“Solveig,” Brunnhilde exclaimed, eyes never straying for her daughter.

“Solveig?” Thor repeated.

“Yes,” Brunnhilde nodded. “It means house of strength. It was a choice I had when I became a Valkyrie. I don’t know why I never thought of it before.”

“Solveig Thorsdóttir,” Thor tested out. “Solveig, daughter of Thor and Brunnhilde.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Thor: Ragnarok twice in one day (thank you, Netflix) and then this adorable idea came spiralling out of my brain right before I was about to sleep. So, of course, I wrote it. This has no beta and it could be a complete mess (I have no clue, it's very late). It's also just occurred to me how short this thing is. I might continue this into a series of one-shots because Thor and Valkyrie/Brunnhilde as parents has so much potential.


End file.
